User talk:Fycan
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Two-Handed Talents page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 13:03, 21 January 2010 Healing Spells Efficiency I removed the image and added the picture link for you. I didn't name the page, I just linked the page where the picture located. To link just the page of the picture file: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spell_Total_Effect_and_Efficiency.jpg opposed to . 12:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Spell Table I am amidst, inputting every, spell, talent and skill in the game onto the site and updating my spell tables, please do not undo my work. 01:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, then it might have been accidental or something to do with two edits going on the same page at the same time. I just was doing a check up/maintenance and realized my old table was back. No worries :) 12:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Talents & Spells I am trying to add the Spells and Talents first, what you are asking takes Template(s) editing/and info input, and once I input all the spells and talents I was going to run such maintenance. Don't worry, if I make good time I will finish my added articles very soon, then go back for Ability Mechanics and template updates. I had no intention of leaving that particular info out just removing the random notes to clean up the pages and double check/proof the info before hand. Worst case scenario I'll be about 24 hours(aprox). Also, please try to use your sig (ie. ~~~~) on your messages it is rather troublesome looking up who left me a note. 11:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop redoing comment format Fycan do not reorganize signatures and comment format, you are the only one I see editing other peoples comments and that I am aware of most people sign at the end of their comment, so you are going against the norm. As for indents some people indent some don't but don't take away their choice if they choose to use it. 14:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's ok, just very confusing for everyone else who is use to it the way it currently is. Especially, if it is thread they visit often, then see it doesn't look the same. I did a double take and didn't know who's was who's, or if I was even in the right thread. I had to go to the history to figure it out. I am not gonna say how you should sign, you can do whatever you like, just touching other peoples comments is a little much. :) 15:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: is a place to start. AS for the tables they were just done today if you see the Forums. Tierrie made it a template so all you have to do is have this in your table: {| class="wikitable sortable daotable" width="100%" |- style="background: #333333; text-align: center; vertical-align:bottom;" ::I have been updating the sortable tables, since we decided to use this as our default table style. We been trying to make the wiki prettier, you should see the soon to be new spoilers. As for the armortable templates, it might be a work in progress. But that info is from the transformer it self so the changes would be made there for each of them you prolly should talk to Tierrie about that. 15:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sig help Ok, I noticed your doing a unique signature but please have your name linked. Try this: [[User:Fycan|Fycan]] [[User:Fycan|Fycan]] I believe that is one of the greens Zoev uses. 15:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Testing: Fycan greenyellow Fycan lawngreen Fycan lime Fycan yellowgreen Fycan green Fycan teal ::Np! I love pretty sigs :D 16:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan Fycan fahy-kan Fycan fahy-kan @ 16:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) >> Fy[[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 16:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 16:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Fycan - I'm copying the code for my sig here so you can see the colours/code used - Hollowness is quite right that the main one is MediumSeaGreen. 21:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ♦ Zoev [[User_talk:Zoev| talk]] Help with Profit Fycan: I just noticed you were online & on the Money page. I'm gonna save the Lyrium Potions for Profit page in case you're available to look it over for some feedback. Jellybug 16:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Personal Notes and Questions I noticed you added a few personal notes and questions on the articles. That should be put on the discussion page, not the main article, thanks. 21:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Question from the Messy Kills forum I thought was a more appropriate place to answer your question about trainers. "A trainer is a program written to intercept and alter the memory addresses of games that are running in the background." I took that from the place where I get my trainers Cheat Happens. In short, it is a program that you run while playing a game that changes certain aspects to give you things likes god mode; the Dragon Age: Origins trainer gives Unlimited Health, Mana, Party Health, Level Up/Down, Add Experience, Attributes Points, Skill Points, Talent/Spell Points, Gold, Instant Cooldowns, Remove Spells (Poison Damage, etc), Unlimited Action Bar Items.JKPackard 03:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Logout This website doesn't have a login timeout. Your browser might not be saving the cookies or you might be in some sort of private browsing. -- 23:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) hateclub Hi! Hey man you are in isolde hateclub already, you dont have to add yourself twice. You are number 8 and 15, see? : Yea, I know. I just have so much thoughts u know. Preview Hey, it's great to see you contributing to the project; however, in the future, it is recommended that you use the preview button before you save. This helps you find any errors you have made, reduces edit conflicts, and prevents clogging up and the page history. Thanks! Keep contributing! [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 07:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Whenever there is an edit conflict, your edit is still saved. There are two edit boxes on the edit conflict page. The first one is the actual text of the page (the one the other person saw when they saved the page). Then, the one on the bottom has your text. So all you need to do is go to the bottom text, copy what you had added, then put it in the upper box (copy just your comments, otherwise, you will remove the other person's replies). [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 08:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not sure you are noticing how many edits you are actually making. Try taking a look at to see how many successive there are. It's not a catastrophe or anything, but it can really clog up the recent changes. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 15:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Please take this advice an apply it. You have yet to show any change. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 08:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Headers The headers are meant to go at the top because they are navigational tools that ease the flow and increase the usability of the wiki. The note that is on every page is quite clear: Please put your content under this paragraph. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 15:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna need to take a break. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 15:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Survey Refer to my post on Console vs. PC, but I think doing a survey like this is going to be apples to oranges. The console players are going to prefer different changes than the PC players. The survey would be more informational if one could create a desicion tree survey where PC and Console players are compared differently. Class Combo Conundrum I haven't tried it, but this project may have what you're looking for - it looks like it will let mages ignore their auto-attack and just focus on casting spells. I don't know if that's enough to make the window of opportunity on Nightmare long enough to suit your taste, but I'm sure the author would be happy to add any features you ask for. http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=2766 Not having to spam Tempest might restore my interest in finally finishing a 2nd playthrough. - Daniel Look-a-Like Another look-a-like for Fenris/Leto--30 Seconds to Mars frontman Jared Leto. He even ACTS like Fenris. He also did the song for the DAO trailer. KendarKind (talk) 21:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC)KendarKind Just found your closs-class combo chart... and it's awesome! Just thought I'd say thanks. Fritzywiggins (talk) 04:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The Hanged Man Patron who IS that chick? i know i know her from a film... Pete : Emily Blunt [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 13:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I wonder who is the Anders look alike because I know most of the people that you posted for other characters the only one I don't recognise is him. If you still visit the page could you tell me who that is please? Have a nice day or evening. : David Garrett [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 13:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC)